<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty and pink by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953003">pretty and pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-1.000, glitra, spop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020: Day 11: Spanking</p><p>All of her nerves were awake, her body tense as she turned her head around to look at her lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty and pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra sat on the very edge of the bed, with Glimmer over her, stomach against the bed with her legs over Catra’s knees. Glimmer had a small smile on her face, enjoying the feeling of being nude alone with her, buttocks up in the air, so vulnerable and exciting. Now, all she could do was wait for the moment she had anticipated for so long, the craving of pain and pleasures melting together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of her nerves were awake, her body tense as she turned her head around to look at her lover. The magicat was smiling back in a loving way, mouth half open, showing her sharp, delicate fangs. The smile hit Glimmer in such a way that aroused her so. She felt the warmth between her legs and all she wanted was to move her hand between them at this very moment, but it had to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, she would get “punished” as she herself liked to call it, even though Catra never used that word, she simply used spanked, and that was a fine word too, getting the point across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no matter what word was used, Glimmer absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good spank. It had taken a long time for Catra to get comfortable enough to lay a hand on her like this, even though it was completely consensual and something Glimmer loved. But after a long time of talking, relationship growing, Catra was now okay with it as long as she made sure Glimmer was always okay and enjoying herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember the safeword, right?” Catra asked, and Glimmer saw how her tail was shyly flickering, and Glimmer nodded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pineapple, yes. And I promise to say it if I feel bad and want to stop, even if it’s just a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shall I start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded, and the next second, Glimmer felt the pain on her buttocks after a hard slap, the sound of the slap taking over the bedroom. She hit her hard, the pain being sharp for a split second before it spread out in a relaxing way. Glimmer let out a quick moan, she loved the first hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Was that good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra hit her a second time, and then a third, Glimmer moaning both times. She bit her lips, and Catra stopped for a second, letting Glimmer take a deep breath and relaxing for a few seconds, and then she began again, harder than before, the spanks coming quicker and quicker after each other with the slapping feeling like a melody in Glimmer’s ears as she was drowning in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She absolutely loved it, the pain and the pleasure, how Catra hit her, and the way her buttocks would become pretty and pink, sore for a day or two afterwards, a reminder of this wonderful time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a particularly painful hit Glimmer let out a quiet whimper, and she felt how Catra’s body tensed for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just took me by surprise. Give me a few more, and we can move on. After being so good for me, I’ll make sure to repay you, little kitty.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>